


Love Is A Bitch

by Almeida



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeida/pseuds/Almeida
Summary: Sharon just thinks Brenda is a selfish, loud, and childish little thing.
Relationships: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Love Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again. This ficlet was given to me by a friend yesterday, therefore **I AM NOT THE AUTHOR** of this but I decided to share it with you guys since I'm generous.
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Same author of [Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552880).

“You should take that and stick up your ass, ya know.”

“You are a selfish little thing, aren’t you?”

“Me? That’s rich coming from the woman that can’t wait five minutes to have a crime scene.”

“You are selfish, loud, and childish.”

“And you, you are–You are…” Brenda tries to say, brown eyes focused on pink lips, just now realizing how close they were.

“I am…?” Sharon asks, one perfect eyebrow raised.

Not thinking twice, she threw herself into Sharon, lips colliding in a desperate kiss that soon was reciprocated. Her hands framing Sharon’s face as she let lose the pent-up energy from weeks.

“Wow,” She murmured as the kiss ended, labored breath, heart beating fast.

“Yeah, well.”

“What? You didn’t think it was good? Because I’m pretty sure you did.”

“You just attacked me.”

“Come again?”

“You did not give me time to say anything or react, I was taken by surprise.”

“Are you serious?! You know what? Maybe you’re right, it wasn’t that good of a kiss anyway, I don’t even know why I did it, I shouldn’t have. Thank goodness it will be easy to forget-”

Without missing a beat, Sharon grabbed Brenda by the waist, pulling her close as the other hand found a place on the crook of her neck, tongue invading those soft lips in a move that made the blonde shiver. The brunette didn’t hold back and by the time the kiss ended — again, this time with a bite to Brenda’s lower lip — the blonde kept her eyes closed, swaying lightly with the heady sensation.

“Come back to Earth,” Sharon murmured on her lips before placing a last, light kiss on it.

Brenda only shook her head before oh-so-very slowly opening her eyes. “Okay. That was an amazing kiss.” She breathed out, feeling her heartbeat get faster as the brunette squeezed her waist.

“I will have to agree with you on this.”

“I want more. Come home with me.”

She went for another kiss and, for a few moments Sharon let herself get lost in it: the feel of soft lips, warm tongue, pliant flesh beneath her fingertips. How easy would it be to say yes, to simply go?

“No,” She answered, at last, remembering where they both were as the desk hit the back of her knees. Brenda was fast.

“No?”

“No.”

“Did you just reject me?” The blonde narrowed her eyes.

“Yes and no.”

“What does that even mean?!” She threw her arms up, voice rising in volume.

“Can I-”

“You know, there is plenty of people out there that would be flattered by this invitation, wouldn’t think twice before accepting, especially after that kiss and you just-”

Sharon pushed Brenda against a wall, hand tapping her mouth.

“Did we not start this conversation with me saying that you are selfish, loud, and childish?” Brenda nodded. “This is the perfect example of that behavior. Now, let me explain myself, alright?”

Brenda nodded again, staying quiet as her mouth was freed, choosing to focus on the press of their bodies.

“I’m not rejecting you, Brenda Leigh. I’m simply saying that I am not going home with you tonight. It’s too soon.” She put a lock of blonde hair behind an ear, watching as brown eyes fluttered as a sigh escaped from her parted lips.

“Go on a date with me.”

“You don’t waste time, do you?”

“Say yes, at least this time.”

They were just murmuring by now, so close to each other, breathing the same air, enclosed in a bubble of their own making in a half-lit office.

“Only if I can plan it.”

“You are a control freak, eh?” Sharon raised one eyebrow, “Fine, I don’t like planning those kinds of things anyway.”

“Then why ask me?”

“Just say yes goddammit!” She stomped her foot.

“Such a petulant child. Behave.” She squeezed Brenda’s waist and, getting closer to her ear, whispered “yes” before biting her earlobe.


End file.
